


Happenstance

by blueharlequin



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [7]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexuality, Bitter Samgirl Club (Supernatural), Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Malcolm Bright Deserves to be Happy, May Be Expanded Upon, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Soulmates, Timeline What Timeline, dean negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: A chance meeting at an unlikely place between two very like individuals.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

Sam opened the door and crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No problem, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He looked at the man in front of him, "Oh, you're my..."

"Yeah."

The therapist realised what just happened. "Get in here you two. You can use my office for a moment." She stared at the two of them, "Don't have sex in my office.” Right before she closed the door she muttered, "Fate is a funny gal."

"What did she mean by that?" Sam addressed the slender man in front of him.

Malcolm figured he might as well lay it all out on the table, he pointed at himself, "Unhealthy codependent relationship with my father who's a serial killer."

"Ah," Sam nodded. "Unhealthy codependent relationship with my brother who is a mass murderer," he replied. " _Technically so am I_ ," he thought to himself. That was why he was at the therapists' office. She was helping work through his guilt about not saving people possessed by demons. At least, that was just _one_ of the many things she was helping him work on.

"Well, that's one way to get to know your soulmate almost immediately, find out all of their traumas." He looked Sam up and down, "I'm Malcolm Bright. You've probably heard of me?"

"The consultant for the NYPD? Yeah." Sam stuck out his hand but put it back down when he noticed Malcolm suppressed a flinch. He filed that away for later reference. "Sam Winchester. Your former unit at the FBI probably still has my profile sitting on a back burner somewhere." Sam watched as his soulmate tensed. He tried to look non-threatening, but his height made that somewhat difficult. Sam rushed to clarify, "I was exonerated, all current charges have been dropped."

"Good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
